1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to operating ships and, in particular, to licenses needed for operating ships. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for identifying licenses needed to operate a ship while following a travel plan for the ship.
2. Background
Operating a ship may require different types of licenses, depending on the location in which the ship is operated. For example, different countries may have different levels of licenses or types of licenses required to operate the ship. The license required by a country may depend on various factors, such as the type of ship, the type of activity planned for the ship, the experience of the operators, and other suitable factors. Some countries may allow ships to operate within their boundaries without the need for a license, depending on the type of ship.
Penalties for not having the appropriate license may be more costly than desired for the operator of a ship. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.